


Hope Island

by Faithless_3105



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: Something I thought up after seeing people say that sometimes it feels more like Hope is the main charcter of the game.Also I feel Noah stans deserve something a bit better than what they're getting





	1. The Summer of You're Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these charcters or some of the content used, those belong to our fusebox overlords, may they finally learn to sort out their glitches.
> 
> I named the MC Faith as I felt it had a certain irony in taking the place of Hope.

A strange noise resounded throughout the bedroom.

"I think I know what that is" said Lottie as she checked her phone, "I got a text!" An announcement that got the girls buzzing at the idea of finally meeting the boys.

"Who do you think will go first?" Hannah asked Faith quietly.

"I just hope it isn't me" Faith replied. "I know I said I can be loud when I want to be but I don't know if I have the confidence to be the first one to walk out there. It feels like a lot of pressure." Hannah nodded in agreement and Faith wasn't overly suprised; the petite, redhead was definitely the quietest of the bunch although that didn't necessarily say much given her competition.

Another phone beeped.

"Looks like its me! So glad I get first pick" Hope said with a self satisfied smirk as she turned to head outside. Faith hadn't got off to the best start with Hope after she had the audacity to snicker at the idea of Hope falling over getting out of the jeep. Even after Faith had apologised and said she was suprised it wasn't her as she was a major clutz Hope's attitude towards her had remained somewhat frosty. Oh well, thought Faith, you can't please everyone and some people aren't worth the effort.

"Looks like I'm next. Second choice isn't too bad" said Lottie with a shrug

"So much for girls first" muttered Marisol u der her breath as Lottie sauntered to the door.

"I don't know" said Hannah, "I admire her confidence." Marisol scoffed and Faith couln't help but smile which caused Hannah to scowl at them. "Not all of us are as confident you."

"The thing about confidence," Marisol confided, "is people tend to exaggerate how much they have, especially in situations like this."

Faith nodded sagely, "fake it till you make it!"

Hannah looked suprised and seemed like she was about to say something when Marisol's phone chimed.

"Looks like thats my cue to leave, see you in a bit girls" she said with a smile before heading out to the garden.

Faith and Hannah waited quietly in the bedroom, the nervous tension increasing now there were only two of them left. Maybe it would have been better to go first, Faith pondered, this waiting is torture.

"I hope one of the boys fancies me" Hannah sighed.

"What are you talking about," chided Faith, " you're extremely pretty and sweet, a total catch. If none of those boys can see that they're complete morons and not worth your time."

Hannah smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, though if I go last I don't have to worry about someone stepping forward, I can just take whoevers left."

"What if one of the guys coupled up is your dream guy, wouldn't you want to pick him anyway?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" The idea clearly horrified Hannah and Faith couldn't help shaking her head at her new friend.

"Not me hun, I'm not going to be stuck with leftovers if someone out there blows my mind!"

Hannah stared at Faith as if she'd just sprouted horns. "But heroes are supposed to be about sacrifice!"

"Been there, done that, got shafted!" Remembering all of the times she'd sacrificed her own happiness for the sake of someone else only to end up either getting screwed over or being treated like a doormat. "Don't get me wrong I'm not some drama loving bitch whose gonna stir shit up for the hell of it, I'm sure there will be more than enough of that in the days to come, but I don't see the point in passing up someone I feel a connection with just to spare the feelings of someone I just met."

Hannah seemed to be pondering her words carefully when Faith's phone beeps.

"I guess its my turn next," said Faith, smiling as she turned towards the door, "see you in a few and all the best of luck." With that, Faith took a deep, calming breath to steady her nerves before purposely striding into the garden.

The sun was blindingly bright as she stepped out onto the lawn causing Faith to raise her hand and shield her eyes as she made her way towards the other islanders. Two boys, one on each end, stood on their own with the three guys in the middle already coupled. Faith cast a glance over all of the boys as she walked across the grass but almost stopped in her tracks halfway. 

Fuck! 

Faith had to shake her head slightly to stop herself from gaping at what had to be the most gorgeous guy on the planet standing in the line. He cant possibly be real she thought, resisting the urge to starting pinching herself to check this wasn't all some dream and she was about to wake up back in the hotel. She carefully checked out all the other boys before settling her eyes back on the literal Adonis stood, unfortunately, next to Hope.

Fuck me! 

Faith bit her bottom lip as she caught his golden eyes and made sure she exaggerated the sway of her hips as she approached him, ignoring the daggers Hope was glaring into her head. Faith held his gaze as she moved to stand infront of him, his quirking up in a sexy smirk, clearly enjoying the attention she was giving him.

"Hi there," her voice breathy with unconcealed desire, " you have got to be the most goregous guy I have ever seen." She ran her hand down his chest, grazing him ever so gently with her nails. She grinned as she felt him flex under her touch. "What's you're name?"

"Noah" he replied with a grin of his own.

"Then I guess I'll couple up with Noah" Faith cpuld feel the eyes of the rest of the islanders as they started at her, aghast.

"I don't think so" fumed Hope, her face like thunder. "If you hadn't noticed he's already coupled up with me! Choose one of the single guys like you're supposed to."

Faith finally looked at Hope somehow managing not to scoff at her words. "Sorry hun, its nothing personal but I don't see the point in coupling up with one of the other guys when Noah and I clearly have such great chemistry, no offence guys" she turned directing the last part to the rest of the group before turning her attention back to Hope. "Anyway there's nothing in the rules that says I can't pick someone already coupled up." Faith couldn't hide her grin and, if she was honest with herself, wouldn't want to even if she could. Hope had been pretty smug about getting first pick and the fact that it ended up putting her at a massive disadvantage just triggered Faith's mischievious sense of irony. It also didn't help Hope's face was practically turning purple as she tried, and failed, to control her anger.

"Its common curtesy not to disrupt couples when there are perfectly good single guys stood here" Hope ground out, rage punctuating every syllable.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same if our roles were reversed" Faith raised an eyebrow in askance causing Hope to sputter trying to find an answer when they both knew full well she would. Marisol quietly snickered.

"I know you said you weren't a team player but you're hardly being fair," sneered Lottie.

"Its in tne rules" Faith pointed out, "if you don't like it take it up with the producers."

"I wonder what happens now" pondered Marisol. 

Hope's phone beeped as if on cue and her face fell as she read the text. "Hope, you are no longer coupled up. Please step to the side. You will be able to couple with any boys left at the end of the coupling ceremony." Hope glared at Faith. "I hope you're happy with yourself" she spat as she made her way over to the pool.

I am actually, thought Faith, managing to bite her tongue before she said it out loud. Best not to wind her up too much, there will be enough of a shit storm coming my way as it is.

"Hi, by the way" came a silky smooth voice above her head causing Faith to look up at the god-like man stood next to her as he wound an arm around her waist, a satisfied smile gracing his lush, full lips. 

"I'm Faith, by the way, sorry for the drama I promise it isn't normally my thing." She smiled a little sheepishly. "I do, however, think its important to fight for something if you really want it and not just roll over. Being spineless is not the same as being considerate."

Noah's eyebrows raised at the last comment. "Don't worry about it" he whispered as Hannah made her way across the lawn. "I'm normally not a fan of drama but it is a bit of an ego boost to have two goregous girls fighting over me."

Faith could only scoff before Hannah started her coupling process.

"Oh, em, gee," she squealed, "I can't believe I'm surrounded by so many handsome men. If any of you like me step forward." Neither of the single guys move.

"Come on guys, look at her she's goregous, you can't tell me none of you fancy her." Lottie called out causing Hannah to give her an appreciative smile. "I didn't mean you" pulling back the guy stood next to her before he could step up. A moment later the rugged blonde stood next to Faith stepped up.

"You're well fit but I wasn't sure I was you're type."

"Right now you're my knight in shining armour," Hannah beamed and Faith could swear she saw literal hearts in the girls eyes.

"My names Gary, by the way"

"Then I want to couple up with Gary" Hannah announced as she went to stand next to him.

"I guess that leaves you and me in the lonely hearts club" said the cute boy with dreads, a scottish accent tinging his speech. Hope threw one last scowl at Faith before turning and raking her gaze over the boy's toned body.

"You'll do, Bobby," she said before grabbing his hand and dragging himtowards the villa, a signal for everyone else to disperse.

"So..." said Noah, suddenly a little shy and unsure now it was just the two of them, "do you want to go somewhere, and, um, get to know each other better?" 

Faith felt her heart melt a little at this cute new side to him. She'd half expected Noah to be arrogant, it would have understandable given how damn hot he was, but she was pleasantly suprised to learn that was very far from the truth. "That sounds like an excellent idea," Faith answered, a dazzling smile lighting up her face, "lead the way."


	2. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Faith have their first heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters or some of the dialogue. They are the property of our fusebox overlords, may they finally fix the glitches.

Noah couldn't help checking Faith out as she sat down on the sun lounger. He was pretty sure she'd noticed as well, as she slowly lay herself down facing him, her killer curves standing out in stark relief to the azure sky that stretched out behind her. He was pretty sure he'd also seen a smirk playing around the corners of her lips. Not that he cared that she knew he was staring at her, the woman was simply stunning. Now, however, came the hard part. Noah was confident in his looks but he knew his chat was, well, lacking and had turn several women ofv in the past when he'd accidently said the 'wrong' thing. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could escape in this place.

"So..." he started, his earlier nerves coming back to hit him full force and he found himself struggling to find something to say. If only he could just sit back and let her do all the talking he'd be fine and part of him hoped Faith would decide to take the leas in this conversation to take the pressure off of him.

"I guess first things first"Faith began, thankfully having picked up on his panic causing him to smile at her in relief. "Are you happy I picked you?"

Noah raked his gaze over her again and grinned. Oh yes he was very happy he'd ended up coupled with this beautiful creature in front of him and if she continued to be able to pick up on his needs as she just had he would be over the moon. "You are definitely my type on paper" he said reclining back on the lounger to get comfortable before turning back to face her.

"So what exactly is your type?"

"Not in looks specifically but I do have a thing for strong, confident women who know what they want and aren't afraid to get it. Though I will say I usually prefer women who don't spend to much time on their appearance."

Faith looked afronted at the last comment. "Is that a subtle dig?"

Noah started to worry. "Not a dig no but you are definitely the most glamorous person I've been with."

A melodic laugh rang from her lips. "Think thats the first time anyones called me glamorous."

Noah was admittedly shocked. The woman before him was a vision: from her perfectly styled hair and her seemingly expertly applied makeup to her manicured nails and eyecatching bikini, Noah had simply assumed that she was the type of girl who spends ages putting together a 'look' each day.

"What?" Faith asked, humor still thankfully evident in her tone. "You assumed just because I made sure I looked my best for my national tv debut that I must spend hours getting ready every day?"

"Fair point," Noah smiled, " my bad."

"Just remember, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me," she joked to show there were no hard feelings.

"What about you then, what's you're type Faith?"

"Honestly, I dont have one. I just want someone who wants me and cares for me just the way I am instead of trying to make me be someone else." Noah could definitely relate and he hoped that this meant Faith wouldn't be making demands on him any time soon. "Though I have to say," she flashed him a flirtatious smile as she caught his eye, "a good dose of sexual chemistry doesn't hurt."

Yep, thought Noah, 100% my type and he couldn't help but smile back. Usually he hated the whole 'getting to know you' stage; to him it always felt so forced, like he was attending an interview, which had a tendency to put him further on edge. The atmosphere between him and Faith, however, could only be described as relaxed with a flirty edge.

"What are you hoping to get out of this experience?" Noah asked, enjoying the easy flow of conversation they had going and finding he wasn't ready for it to stop any time soon.

"Love, probably. I've always been most comfortable in a relationship, I never really got into the whole dating scene, I'm happiest when I know where I stand in a relationship and I've never seen the point in 'playing games'. You know the whole wondering if they're gonna call you, how soon should you respond after a text, what could he mean by 'see you later'. Honestly I find it exhausting."

"Me too," he replied. "My brother always tells me I'm crazy and that dating is the best part, when you get butterflies wondering what they're doing."

Faith scrunched up her nose in disgust. "My friends told me the same thing before but I always found dating messed with my anxiety too much."

Noah looked at her incredulously. "You suffer with anxiety and decided to come on a show like this?"

Faith just shrugged. "Like I told the producers, I reckon I'm actually in a better position to deal with the stress of this place because I know all the early warning signs to look put for."

"I can see the logic in that arguement."

"How about you, anyway, Noah. What are you looking for on Love Island?"

"It would be great to find love and get a long term relationship out of this."

"Mind if I ask why your relationships haven't lasted before?" Faith asked shyly, obviously wondering if she was pressing too hard, too fast.

Noah shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Different reasons" he mumbled, not really wanting to take the conversation any further at this point. "Anyway, its probably a good idea to get to know the rest of the islanders as well."

Faith seemed to get his hint and graciously dropped her line of questioning. Noah was sure they would come back to this conversation topic again but he wasn't quite ready to reveal all the skeletons in his closet just yet.


	3. Truth or Dare

The islanders were all currently sat around the fire pit for an ice-breaking game of truth or dare.

"I'll go first" announced Hope.

"Of course she will" muttered Lottie.

"She's a bit much" admitted Faith, earning her a smile from Lottie and a scowl from Hope. Faith could live with that, at this point she was just happy to be out of the Aussie's bad books after not adhering to Lottie's version of 'girl code'. 

"Glad I'm not the only one" she smirked.

"If we could start", called Hope, "I choose dare." Picking up the top card off the deck she read it out loud, " give an islander of your choice a foot rub."

"Sexy" said an awkward looking Bobby.

"Eew!" Hannah cried, "why do people insist on trying to make feet sexy?"

"Who are you going to pick?" Noah asked. Hope loomed up at him and indecision flashed in her eyes. She nervously bit her lip as she looked between Noah and Bobby.

"I choose Bobby," she replied, looking very unsure of herself.

"Sounds good to me," Bobby said as he kicked off his shoes as Hope settled at his feet. She took a deep breath and looked directly in his eyes with a renewed look of determination as she began to massage his feet.

"How does it feel?" Ibrahim asked.

"Actually," Bobby sighed, "pretty good." He relaxed into the bench as Hope re-doubled her ministrations, repositioning herself so she couple look at Noah. His lips quirked into a half smile at her obvious flirtation.

"Just relax Bobby," Hope cooed, her eyes catching Noah's again, "I'm very good with my hands."

"I bet you are," chuckled Gary as Bobby morphed into a pile of goo on the bench.

"I pick Faith to go next," Hope announced, "she proved this morning that she likes a bit of attention."

Faith bit her tongue, she knew rising to Hope's bait would only make her look petty so she took a deep breath and smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

"Be adventurous, choose dare," Rocco called out.

"I think truth is the really brave option," announced Ibrahim.

"That's great guys choose for her because she couldn't possibly decide for herself," Lottie shouted and Faith shot her a look of appreciation. Having to sit and watch Hope blatantly flirt with Noah, and Noah's apparent enjoyment of her attention, had irked her. But Faith had always relished a challenge so she figured upping her game and not being salty would help her in the long run.

"Dare," Faith announced as she took a breath and picked up the next card. "Send a selfie to the islander you think is the hottest." Faith smiled as she grabbed her phone and took a series of sultry snaps. She briefly considered sending it to Bobby just to wind Hope up but decided it would be petty and, to be honest, she just wanted to secure her position with Noah and quickly hit his name.

Noah's phone beeped which caused him to smile at her and Faith melted a little under its brilliance. "Thanks Faith, who are you picking next?"

"Noah," she replied, challenge evident in her eyes.

"Dare," Noah announced, his eyes remaining glued to Faith's, apparently happy to accept.

"Does no one else think truth is a good option" Ibrahim muttered as Noah picked up his card and read it out loud.

"Kiss the islander you fancy the most," causing a wave of excitement throughout the group.

"Still think truth would be spicier than that," said Rocco, and Ibrahim rolled his eyes.

Noah apparently ignored them as he stood up and announced "I don't even have to think about this one."

Before Faith could register what was happening Noah was infront of her, leaning down to kiss her lips. Not one to pass up an opportunity Faith brought her hands up to card through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Noah took the hint wrapping one arm tightly round her waist, pulling her towards him. He grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrace and Faith was happy to oblige. Their tongues met tentatively at first but the moan that escaped Faith's mouth was apparently all the encouragement Noah needed, pulling her even even closer to his body, further deepening their kiss. Faith's head was swimming as they slowly pulled apart, barely registering the catcalls from the other islanders, and she had to blink several times to regain her bearings. When she eventually met Noah's eyes they were dark and glazed with desire, most likely mirroring her own causing a massive grin to spread across her face. Noah's face split into its own grin and Faith did an internal happy dance knowing she was now the only one he was looking at.

Damn that boy was fine, and he definitely knew what he was doing. Faith couldn't stop looking at him through the rest of the game, smiling at each other everytime their eyes met. She barely registered the rest of the game: Marisol being openly bisexual, Bobby making a cake "in his image", Lottie nibbling Bobby's ear to wind up Hope and Hope possibly saying something about her tighs being sensitive, not that Faith was particularly interested. Neither was Noah, apparently, if the amount of attention he was giving her was anything to go by. He actually jumped when Hope called his name.

"Had to call your name a few times, you alright mate?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Noah replied, a faint blush colouring his cheeks, "I'll go with truth."

Hope picked up the card and read it out, "what is your biggest fear?"

"Eurgh! Crickets!" Noah said, his face screwing up in disgust.

"What, like the insects?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, they're like spiders that can jump." Noah seemed to shiver and Faith mentally added cute to her list of his good qualities including amazing kisser.

When all the cards were used up Hope recieved a text. "Islanders, you have one hour to get ready for a party tonight where you will welcome a new islander." Shock and worry rocked the islanders as they looked between eachother before scurrying off to the dressing room. Great, thought Faith, the drama begins already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about writing this challenge as a chapter as I've always felt that the challenges were a bit pointless but I really wanted them to have their first kiss so please forgive me for any sub-par writing.


	4. And then there were 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wants to check in with Faith before the new islander arrives

Noah pulled Faith to one side as the other islanders were making their way to the fire pit, ready to greet the new arrival. The evening had started off great; despite some groussing from the boys at how long the girls were taking to come down they had all been blown away at the sight of the girls, dressed to kill. Noah had had to pick his jaw up off the floor when he saw Faith come out in a figure-hugging, red, strapless dress and was counting his lucky stars she'd picked him especially when she scolded the boys for standing around staring instead of getting them drinks. Noah always had a thing for strong, confident women.

Faith had decided to sit with the girls while the boys sorted out drinks which had annoyed him a bit. He did understand she needed to bond with them as well as him, his sister hadtold him enough times how important it was to have good girl friends around, but he had a bit of a selfish streak and liked it when he was the centre of her attention. Although the fact that she was spending less time around the other boys wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There had been the obvious locker room chat as they were getting ready and Faith had been declared the best looking by a unanimous vote, something that brought Noah feelings of pride and annoyance in equal measure. He knew it was a little hypocritical of him to be annoyed with people flirting with his partner in front of him given Hope's behaviour throughout the day but Noah couldn't help his feelings. At least thats how he justified it in his head anyway.

He wanted to show here he was serious about them though, so when the opportunity came up to try out chat up lines on each other, Noah had jumped at the chance.

"Feel this shirt, it's boyfriend material" Noah had said to her, and revelled in her smile as she felt his tshirt. He knew it was corney but the fact that it brought a smile to her face was worth it.

"I know you like a bargain, so there's a sale going on in my bed later where clothes are 100% off" she reponded and Noah felt his mouth go dry at the thought of her naked. This girl will be trouble, he thought.

After a few more lines, the conversation had taken a turn however, when Hope had told her story about when a guy took things 'too far'. Faith had remained conspiciously quiet throughout the exchange and Noah had begun to worry something was wrong. So when he saw his chance Noah dragged Faith into the kitchen to try and find out what was wrong.

"So Faith, I just wanted to have a chat with you and make sure everything is ok?" Noah watched her intently as he spoke, searching her face for the truth.

Faith smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm fine Noah, nothing to worry about."

Noah wasn't convinced. "Its ok Faith, talk to me. You got uncharacteristically quiet earlier and I'm worried."

"Uncharacteristically?" Faith asked.

"Ok, I get that thats a bit of a stretch given we've basically only just met but it was a big difference to your previously happy personality that its got me worried."

"That's the point though, Noah, we have only just met each other which is why I don't particularly want to unload all my baggage on you."

"I understand but I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. I think your a really sweet person and I don't like seeing you hurting" Noah said, resting a hand on her arm as a sign of support.

She sighed and looked up at him, indecision waivering in her eyes. "Lets just say my past relationship really wasn't good and Hope's story just stirred up some bad memories for me, and leave it at that for now."

Admittedly her explanation didn't really help eleviate Noah's worry and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what part of Hope's story had triggered such a bad memory for her. All he knew at this moment was he didn't want to do anything to make things worse for her. 

"Look, I know that there might feel like there's pressure to 'do bits' given the nature of this show, just know that I have no expectation of anything. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to and I'm sorry if the kiss earlier made you feel uncomfortable."

Faith laughed, the sound of pure joy he'd heard earlier, and Noah couldn't help but smile. "Noah, sweetie, I had hoped that me kissing you back earlier would have been enough to tell you that not only didn't I mind you kissing me but thoroughly enjoyed it."

The loss of Faith's smile had shaken Noah to his core. Even as she put her hand over his he felt little reassurance. It was only when he looked into her eyes and saw that the spark had returned that he breathed a sigh of relief. If it was strange for him to have such a severe reaction over just the loss of her smile, especially as they had only known each other for a few hours, Noah dismissed it. He chose instead to concentrate on how happy it made him feel to just be standing with her.

"Get over here, lovebirds!" Lottie called, interrupting the moment.

"And for the record," Faith whispered, " I will let you know, in no uncertain terms." She caught his eye and winked. "Not sure that will be a problem for us though."

Noah grinned at the implacation as they made their way over to the firepit to join the others, he was definitely looking forward to getting to know this woman better in the days to come. He was lost in his own thoughts as a pair of heels came clicking down the path, anouncing the arrival of a very gorgeous and glamorous woman.

"Hi boys, I'm Priya, it's great to meet you" the new arrival said.

Low whistles could be heard coming from the ranks of the boys as they all checked her out.

"Hot damn" muttered Ibrahim.

"I know mate," Noah replied, realising that things may not be quite as smooth sailing as he'd first thought.


End file.
